Geowan, el Desafío de Terra
by nerea2
Summary: Si kiers algo diferente a HP y d muxa fantasia e intriga st s tu fic...


Las gentes del valle de Enduwen se abrían paso ante nosotros con miradas confusas ante nuestro aspecto. Algunos campesinos llegados de las montañas gemelas Velkam y Kamui se sumergían en conversaciones con los demás habitantes del valle, dispuestos a escuchar cualquier rumor que podría explicar nuestra llegada a aquel lugar. Oí detrás mía los susurros de unos niños siguiendo el trote de mi caballo, sin atreverse siquiera a tocarlo. Trémula parecía nerviosa ante tal atención y tuve que acariciar su lomo para tranquilizarla. El resto de mis compañeros parecían ignorar los comentarios de los campesinos, quizás debido al agotamiento que todos sufríamos después de nuestra travesía por la villa de Baldwin. Nuestros ropajes estaban cubiertos de polvo al igual que nuestros rostros¡cuánto añoraba la posada de las afueras de Bermo donde nos habíamos alojado una semana antes! Por suerte nuestro viaje pronto llegaría a su fín. Levanté el rostro y mis ojos reconocieron la colina Plateada a unas cuantas millas de distancia. Cerré los ojos imaginándome la torre de la catedral brillando encima de nuestras cabezas mientras la multitud nos recibía con los brazos abiertos y en medio de un ambiente festivo. El relinche del caballo del general me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta había roto la formación y se había acercado a mí dispuesto a recuperar la conversación que minutos antes de entrar en Enduwen habíamos entablado.

no deberíamos haber entrado en este pueblucho y usted lo sabe- dijo con su tono áspero y absento de vida. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en uno de los chiquillos que intentaban tocar la crin de su montura.

nunca podrán encontrarnos aquí, capitán. Sé lo que me hago- contesté echando una rápida mirada a las murallas que defendían la aldea Izzy. Eran de una piedra tosca y desgastada y no parecían haber servido de utilidad desde hacía siglos. Las puertas de la ciudad, a nuestras espaldas, eran de una madera de roble muy resistente, quizás nuestra única protección ante un ataque de nuestros perseguidores.

Un hombre de corta estatura se acercó a nosotros con rapidez. Vestía una túnica granate hasta los tobillos y levantaba con ella toda la gravilla del suelo.

sed bienvenidos, visitantes. Mi nombre es Quplik, patriarca de la aldea- saludó con una voz chillona parecida a la de mi antiguo bufón, Uka. El capitán Roderrick me hizo un gesto para que no hablara y se acercó al hombrecillo con su caballo.

soy el capitán Roderrick, capitán de la guardia Terra-. Al oír el nombre, todos a una, los campesinos se pusieron de rodillas y bajaron las cabezas. Por muy remoto que fuese el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, aquel signo de fe seguía vivo en las mentes de sus habitantes. Desde la creación de Geowan y de sus tres continentes, todos habían adorado a sus míticos creadores con gestos como aquel. Cada creador o dios, como luego los hicieron llamar, poseía un poder que sólo una familia noble tenía y era alabado con su propia reverencia. En conjunto había cinco dioses: el dios Aeolus, del Viento; el dios Magmar, del Fuego; la diosa Aquamel, del Agua; la diosa Lyómede, de la Luz; y la diosa Terra, de la Tierra. Para todos aquellos campesinos aquella guardia que había aparecido misteriosamente en su aldea había sido bendecida por la Diosa y debía ser respetada e incluso adorada.

Mi señor, debo advertiros que las armas están prohibidas en mi aldea- comentó el hombrecillo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a la espada envainada que el capitán portaba. Por un momento, me preocupó la seguridad de la aldea si nuestros perseguidores nos encontraban. Nosotros poseíamos algunas armas para la lucha pero como bien había dicho el patriarca Quplik ellos carecían de ellas. Chasqueé la lengua, dándome cuenta del error que había cometido al entrar en aquel lugar. Podía sentir los ojos del capitán fijos en mí, demostrándome lo novata y cabezota que había sido.

entonces deberé informaros de algo de suma importancia, patriarca- contestó el capitán clavando su mirada en el hombrecillo. Veía a pocos metros cómo el rostro del patriarca se turbaba de preocupación.- Un grupo de caballeros del Este nos persigue desde hace días y no tardarán en llegar al valle

eso sigue sin explicar vuestra resistencia a soltar vuestras armas- dijo Quplik con el rostro ceñudo- Los caballeros del Este son seguidores del Virrey y él nunca iría en busca de una guardia como la vuestra

El hombrecillo meditó unos segundos sus últimas palabras. Pude sentir en mi cabeza su total confusión. Después de todo, el Virrey era un firme seguidor de los cinco dioses y nunca enviaría a sus letales caballeros contra una de sus guardias. ¿Qué podría estar sucediendo fuera del valle de Enduwen? Sentí que nuestra posibilidad de permanecer una noche en aquella aldea se evaporaba: pronto el patriarca nos echaría alegando, como muchos otros lo habían hecho días antes, que una guardia de Terra nunca sería perseguida por los caballeros del Este y que sólo podíamos ser unos viles estafadores. Sin darme cuenta de mis acciones, espoleé a Trémula y me acerqué a los dos hombres. El capitán me dedicó una mirada de furia, imaginando lo que segundos después iba a hacer.

os pido perdón, Patriarca Quplik, por todo esto. Supongo que debí presentarme antes-. Como ya había imaginado, Quplik me dedicó una mirada escéptica. Las mujeres, como en siglos anteriores, nunca habían sido respetadas por los hombres, y mucho menos por hombres con un título. Pero yo era diferente a las demás campesinas que habitaban su aldea y pronto comprendería por qué.- Mi nombre es Yunuen Darkhen, sacerdotisa de Terra

De nuevo todos los habitantes, incluido el propio patriarca, se arrodillaron sin poder contener murmullos de sorpresa. Pocos habían oído hablar de los miembros de las cinco familias sagradas y menos los habían visto. Mi presencia era para ellos una señal de que la buena suerte había llegado al valle, o eso creían.

mi señora, siento mucho haberos importunado- se disculpó Quplik sin atreverse a mirarme a los ojos. Ahora todas sus teorías sobre falsos guardias de Terra quedaban excluidas y ya de por sí el respeto que mi familia nos ofrecía era clara señal de que pronto descansaríamos en un colchón confortable. Los demás guardias con los que había cabalgado me lo agradecieron con la mirada: ellos, después de todo, habían conocido mi verdadera forma de ser, fuera de las reverencias y ceremonias a las que una sacerdotisa como yo inspiraba.

patriarca Quplik, siento decir que esos caballeros me buscan a mí- reconocí cuando los murmullos parecían haber cesado. El patriarca abrió de par en par los ojos, sorprendido y a la vez horrorizado¿qué delito habría podido cometer una sacerdotisa de Terra, conocida por ser la más pacifista de todas?

sacerdotisa Darkhen, no puedo imaginar cuál será el error de los caballeros del Virrey para perseguiros pero os juro que mi aldea os ayudará en todo lo posible- contestó Quplik haciendo otra reverencia

vuestra hospitalidad me conmueve pero no tanto como el saber que vuestro pueblo estaría indefenso ante un ataque de los caballeros reales- dije sabiendo que no me ganaría la gratitud de mis acompañantes- y por eso creo mejor abandonar vuestra aldea, Patriarca

¡de ningún modo!- exclamó Quplik con cierto gesto de enfado- debéis descansar. No voy a dejar que ni vos ni los vuestros durmáis a la intemperie

No tuve más remedio que aceptar y seguir a Quplik hasta su casa, un poco más grande y amueblada que las demás. Constaba de tres pisos y un jardín trasero donde el Patriarca había construido un pequeño corral que contaba con media docena de escandalosas gallinas. Una mujer de rostro rechoncho y mirada amenazante nos saludó nada más entrar. Oracien, la mujer de Quplik, era una mujer de unos treinta años, de complextura recia y de poca conversación. Tenía unas manos extremadamente regordetas y su única pasión parecía ser el alimentar a sus queridas gallinas. Su hija pequeña, Harriet, era una chiquilla de unos doce años que, al contrario que su madre, hablaba sin parar con todo aquel que quisiese escucharla. Muchos de los guardias que me acompañaban habían sido aposentados cerca de mi casa por seguridad y la gran mayoría había cogido un cariño especial a la pequeña Harriet, quizás por la manera de referirse a su padre como "el duendecillo".

Después de una copiosa cena, Quplik me enseñó mi habitación. Constaba únicamente de unos pocos muebles de color claro y un colchón envuelto en sabanas de color limón. Agradecí a Quplik su hospitalidad y entré en el cuarto. En cuanto el patriarca hubo salido y cerrado la puerta tras él me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí de par en par. El olor a cerrado se evaporó en unos instantes mientras sentía la suave brisa de la noche acariciando mi rostro. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de estar sola, quizás fuera por el hecho de haber pasado días enteros con los guardias rodeándome o por la insoportable presencia del capitán Roderrick allá donde fuese. Mi mente parecía evadirse con facilidad, algo que agradecí. La tensión que había soportado durante aquellos fatídicos días había sido innombrable. Cerré los ojos, intentando no recordar las imágenes que había visto hacía solo una semana, pero no lo conseguí. El rostro de Odriel volvió a mi mente con total claridad, provocándome un dolor agudo en el estómago. Sus cabellos rizados le tapaban los ojos de un azul intenso mientras su boca dejaba ver la sombra de un grito, el último sonido que Odriel pudo decir antes de morir a manos de sus asesinos.

Agaché la cabeza, sintiendo que mi pulso adquiría niveles frenéticos. La muerte no me asustaba, pero el ver a Odriel de aquella forma se había creado en mí tal sensación de ansiedad que me era imposible pensar en todo lo sucedido sin sentir que mis fuerzas escaseaban. Me apoyé en el alfeizar de la ventana y contemplé el paisaje que se extendía a mi alrededor. Los últimos rayos de sol, oculto casi completamente por las montañas Velkam y Kamui, iluminaban tenuemente los campos de maíz cercanos a la aldea. Fijé mi atención en las puertas de entrada: las casas estaban lo suficientemente alejadas de éstas. Si los caballeros entraban seguramente irían a la primera casa que vieran, la casa de Quplik. No deseaba luchar contra ellos, nunca lo haría, pero prefería que fueran a por mí antes que por la gente que tan amablemente nos habían acogido durante aquella noche. El Virrey se había equivocado conmigo y había llegado a una conclusión tan errónea como imprevisible sabiendo su lealtad a las cinco familias. Al igual que a Odriel, Georgia y a los demás él me había conocido desde hacia años y sabía bien qué tipo de persona era. ¿Cómo iba yo a hacer tal atrocidad como él había supuesto?

¡Sacerdotisa!- llamó una voz debajo de mi ventana. El soldado Edmon agitaba su gorra dos metros debajo de mi ventana llamando mi atención

¿qué ocurre, Edmon?- pregunté escrutando la calle principal en busca de alguna señal de peligro

¡los han visto!- gritó sin poder disimular una gota de nerviosismo en la voz- ¡invadirán la aldea en pocos minutos!

Sentí un ligero temblor recorriéndome cada extremo de mi cuerpo. Sin pararme a pensarlo dos veces pasé las piernas al otro extremo de la ventana y salté. Evadí todo cuanto me pasaba por la mente y chasqueé los dedos. Las enredaderas que trepaban por las paredes de la casa de Quplik se enrollaron en mis pies en segundos, frenando mi caída hasta llegar al suelo con un leve ruido. Edmon me ayudó a bajar los escalones principales a la vez que me entregaba mis armas (el capitán había sido muy inteligente al ocultarlas todas en las casas donde residían los soldados más carismáticos). Giré las dagas entre mis dedos y apresuré el paso. En pocos minutos nos reunimos con los demás en las puertas principales. Debíamos salir de la aldea sin ser vistos y llegar a la Ciudad Plateada antes de ser capturados. Mientras el capitán entretenía a los campesinos de guardia, otros soldados se encargaban de recuperar nuestros caballos de los establos. Cuando estuvimos preparados Roderrick dejó inconscientes a los guardias y abrió las puertas. Espoleé a Trémula con fuerza y salí con los demás. El relincho de nuestros caballos hizo que varias personas abrieran la puerta de sus casas confundidas. Pero ya era tarde: debíamos arriesgarnos y cruzar el bosque Gelromd de noche. Si con ello podríamos salvar a los campesinos de Enduwen, valdría la pena.

_Este es mi primer cap. Si te ha gustado dejame una review plizz_

_Ly_


End file.
